11:11 Pide un deseo
by Karina Bancrofti
Summary: Todos estos años eh estado pidiendo deseos para que él sea feliz, pero ya no mas... Deseo... deseo ser feliz.


_**Disclaimer**__:_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

_**Advertencias**__:_ Puede contener lenguaje vulgar.

_**Aclaraciones**__: _

**-lalala-** dialogo.

¨_lalala_¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

_**Pareja**_: Itachi - Sakura.

_**Género**_: Romance.

_**Notas del Autor**_: Es mi primer Itasaku, espero que les guste. Si gustan dejar comentarios acerca de que si les gusto o la odiaron… Los comentarios ayudan al autor a mejorar.

**11:11 Pide un Deseo**

_¨Todos estos años eh estado pidiendo deseos por ti… Pero ahora, es tiempo de que yo sea feliz.¨_

**-¿Es en serio?-** Preguntaba su amiga rubia al verla llorar**.- Saku, ya olvídate de él…-** Le decía, sus palabras eran duras pero solo así su amiga dejaría de sufrir.

**-¿Cómo hacerlo si cada que puede me da alas?-** Le dijo la peli-rosa sollozando.**- ¡Dime cómo lo olvido si tengo que verlo todos los malditos días!**

**-Sakura, tú sabes que él nunca la dejara…-** Le dijo Ino.

**-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Yo sé que solo juega conmigo!-** Gritó la joven.

**-Sakura, cálmate.-** Le dijo Hinata, odiaba ver así a su amiga, y más si era por culpa de ese Uchiha. Era sábado en la mañana, habían quedado desde el día anterior que irían a almorzar, 2 horas llevaban hablando del mismo tema, 2 horas desde que su mejor amiga había empezado a llorar. _¨ ¿Qué hora será?¨_ Se preguntó mentalmente la Hyuga, sacó su celular, encendió la pantallita y justo en ese momento el minutero cambio**.- Son las 11:11am…-** Les dijo a sus amigas**.- ¡SAKURA! ¡Pide un deseo!-** Le dijo con una sonrisa, pues antes creía fielmente que eso funcionaba, una vez lo intentó y ahora era la novia oficial de Naruto.

**-Hina… no creo…-** Comenzó a decir la rubia, pero se vio interrumpida por la voz de Sakura.

**-Todos estos años eh estado pidiendo deseos para que él sea feliz…-** Dijo la chica con una horrible amargura y la cabeza gacha, pero de pronto esa mirada cambio por una de decisión y seguridad, era la misma que había puesto cuando le dijo a su madre, Tsunade, que estudiaría medicina y no derecho como ella y su padre**.- ¡Pero ya no más!- **Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos _¨Deseo… Deseo ser feliz.¨_ pensó la chica mientras una sonrisa se ensanchaba en su rostro. Después de eso abrió los ojos y comenzó a idear planes, ella no dejaría que el Uchiha le volviera a decir lo que debía o no hacer, ni que le dijera que ponerse o con quien salir.

Ese día cancelaron todos los planes que tenían, Sai podría ver a Ino en otra ocasión (ya que él no soportaba las ¨Cosas de Chicas¨), en cambio el tonto de Naruto se unió a ellas y a sus planes de ¨El Gran Cambio¨ como lo había llamado la rubia, y para ello llamaron a más apoyo:

~La primera: Sabaku no Temari, ella es la mayor del grupo de amigas y por ello les daría una crítica constructiva.

~La segunda: Ama Tenten, ella es un año mayor que las otras tres chicas y la más popular de la universidad.

~La tercera: Konan, ella es la mejor amiga de Sakura en la facultad de medicina, y por ultimo:

~El cuarto (y más importante): Namikaze Deidara, el mejor amigo ¨Gay¨ de la peli-rosa y hermano mayor de Naruto, solo que este tubo que rogarle a su novio que lo dejara ir con las chicas (y su hermano), porque, aunque no lo pareciera, Sasori era muy celoso.

Toda la tarde estuvieron de tienda en tienda, comprando todo lo que veían que le venía bien a la chica, como era obvio la opinión de Deidara era la más importante, ya que este siempre había querido cambiar el cómo se vestía su ¨BFF¨, digo para qué tenerlo a él si la mocosa se vestía como si perteneciera a los mormones y ¿todo por qué? Porque el _¨innombrable¨_ le decía (más bien le ordenaba) que era lo que debía vestir, claro… él sabía de sobra que si Sakura se arreglaba era como una Diosa, pero el Uchiha no se arriesgaría que otro la viese, oh no, aun teniendo a Karin (que aunque fuera su prima) que era la más fácil de toda la universidad, claro que ahora que estaba con Sasuke eso había cambiado, pero solo estaba con él para darle celos a Suigetsu _¨ ¿Por qué las mujeres se complican tanto la vida?¨_ pensó el rubio mayor.

**-Ummm… ¿Y cómo haremos para que ¨**_**El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado**_**¨ se dé cuenta del cambio de la frentona?-** Preguntó Ino, mientras comían en un restaurante.

**-Ino tiene razón, pertenecemos a la misma universidad pero… todos estamos en diferentes facultades.-** Opinó Hinata, ya que ella, Naruto y Sasuke están en derecho, Ino y Sai están en diseño gráfico, Konan y Sakura en medicina, Tenten y Temari en comercio exterior y, Deidara y (su lindísimo novio) Sasori en la academia de artes escénicas; eso sin contar que algunos pertenecían a fraternidades diferentes.

**-Ya lo tengo.-** Dijo Temari**.- Mi hermanito se une hoy a mi fraternidad, que les parece si le organizamos una fiesta como bienvenida, digo de algo me debe de servir que soy la presidenta de los Omegas, nadie querrá perderse nuestra fiesta.**

**-Están seguras de eso…-** Dijo la peli-rosa, dudando del plan de sus amigas.

**-Claro, Saku… aparte, lucirás hermosa… de eso me encargo yo.-** Le dijo Deidara con una sonrisa, definitivamente tenerlo ahí es lo mejor.

**-¡Sí! hagamos que ese Teme se arrepienta por haberte hecho sufrir.-** Dijo Naruto poniendo una mirada diabólica junto con su hermano. Si bien es el mejor amigo de Sasuke, pero de eso a que jugara con su hermanita ni loco. La conocía desde pequeña, porque sus padres los juntaban con la esperanza de que se hicieran novios cuando crecieran… pero eso nunca seria, ya que el amor que creció entre ellos fue paternal.

**-También podemos hacer que se presente Akatsuki.-** Dijo Konan, a Ino le brillaron los ojitos, pues es su banda local favorita.

**-¡SI!-** Gritó emocionada**.- No tendríamos que hacer mucho, si Dei-Kun le ruega a su novio…-**Opinó Ino.

**-Oooh que Saku le diga a Itachi que toquen.-** Dijo Konan, que ya sabía sobre los sentimientos del pelinegro hacia la de ojos jade.

**-Sí, que Sakura… espera ¿Cómo es que Sakura Haruno conoce al vocalista de Akatsuki?**- Gritó la rubia de nuevo.

**-Itachi-kun es el hermano mayor de Sasu…**

_**-¨El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado¨-**_ La interrumpió Temari.

**-Ok Ok, del ¨**_**innombrable**_**¨-** Terminó la de decir la chica.

**-¿No creen que estamos insultando a Voldemort?-** Preguntó Tenten con inocencia.

**-Tal vez, bueno… hay que poner fecha y luego le preguntamos a los chicos si pueden ir a tocar.-** Dijo Deidara.

**-Hoy…Gaara llega hoy, y la fraternidad ya tenía una fiesta programada… solo nos faltaba un motivo.-** Dijo Temari.

**-Saku, llama a Itachi y pregúntale si tienen planes.-** Le dijo Konan, pasándole su celular con una sonrisa.

**-De acuerdo.-** Y ella tomo el celular y marcó. Ya tenía tiempo de conocer a Itachi, al principio por el carácter de Sasuke creyó que era hijo único… pero se llevó una gran sorpresa el día que fue a la mansión Uchiha para buscar a Sasuke, el Uchiha mayor le abrió la puerta y le dijo que su hermano había salido, desde entonces cuando iba a buscar al menor y este no se encontraba, se quedaba platicando con Itachi y hasta (en contadas ocasiones) se quedaba a escucharlo practicar con su banda, y mínimo 3 veces cantó con ellos.

En ese tiempo descubrió la manía que tenía Itachi por contestar el celular después de que sonara 3 veces. _¨1…2…3…¨_ Contó mentalmente la chica.

**-Bueno…-** Dijo la voz detrás del celular**.- ¿Qué hay Konan?**

**-Etto… Itachi, soy Sakura…-**Dijo nerviosa. El chico se sonrojo de inmediato, tanto que sus amigos voltearon a verlo.

**-Oh! Hola rosadita.-** Le dijo, y entonces todos comprendieron el motivo de que su amigo pareciera tomate**.- ¿Qué pasa?**

**-Yo… bueno, nosotras nos preguntábamos si… ustedes, es decir Akatsuki, ¿Tienen planes para hoy en la noche?-** Preguntó con mucho esfuerzo.

**-¿Por qué?-** Preguntó algo intrigado.

**-Es que Temari dará una fiesta y queremos ver si ustedes querían ir y tocar algunas canciones.**

**-Con la condición de que aceptes ir conmigo al cine, ayer se estrenó una película que quiero ver… pero esta bola de ineptos no me quiso acompañar…**

**-Yo…-** Y ella tapó la bocina para decirle a Konan la condición, ¨Acepta¨ le susurró su amiga**.- Esta bien, pero tú pagas las palomitas comadreja**.

**-Bien.-** Casi podía imaginarse su sonrisa de medio lado**.- Pelo de chicle**.

**-Ciego.-** Le dijo ella enojada.

**-Goma-de-mascar.-** Contraatacó.

**-Ummm… creo que lo dejaremos en empate esta vez, porque Konan me dice que se le acabara el crédito en el celular si seguimos así.**

**-Está bien, cerezo. ¿A qué hora nos vemos?**

**-A las 8pm, en la fraternidad Omega. Adiós Itachi.**

**-Adiós Sakura.-** Y él colgó.

**-Y bien… ¿Qué dieron?-** Preguntó Ino con los dedos cruzados.

**-Que si irán, llegaran a las 8pm.**

**-¡Wow! Y ahora a invitar gente.-** Dijo Ino sacando su celular, todas la imitaron y comenzaron a hacer llamadas.

Para la 7pm las instalaciones de la fraternidad Omega estaban a reventar de gente y en el patio de la misma ya se encontraba montado el escenario para la banda, pero todavía no llegaba el invitado de honor… Ya que Sasuke tuvo que pasar por Karin.

Un chico pelirrojo con camisa de manga larga roja y encima una negra con el nombre de su banda favorita en letras rojas, con pantalón gris y converses negros, se habría paso entre toda la multitud, odiaba las fiestas… pero tenía que estar en esa porque era en su honor, _¨Temari, siempre tan escandalosa…¨_ Pensó el joven.

En el cuarto de Temari se estaba llevando a cabo una transformación, siendo dirigida nada más y nada menos que por ¨El Gran Sasori¨ y cuando por fin quedó lista, el pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado, _¨Definitivamente la mocosa tiene potencial_.¨ Pensó el chico.

**-Sabes… serias una marioneta perfecta.-** Le dijo en son de cumplido.

**-Gracias.-** Dijo ella, algo aterrada por el antiguo comentario. _¨Bueno, hoy es mi gran noche¨_ Pensó la joven, _¨SHANARO! Hay que demostrarle a ese Uchiha que no manda en nuestras vidas_¨ La respaldó su Inner.

Las ocho en punto y las puertas se abrieron para dar paso a la banda. Las chicas gritaban emocionadas al ver a los integrantes caminando rumbo al escenario. Todos tomaron sus posiciones, ajustaron un poco los instrumentos y el vocalista procedió a hacer la presentación.

**-¡Buenas noches!-** Gritó el pelinegro, y se oyeron gritos que corearon su saludo.- **Nosotros somos Akatsuki**.- Y después de presentar uno a uno a los integrantes, se presentó él.- **Y yo soy Itachi**.- Y como gesto coqueto, guiño un ojo, causando varios desmayos**.- Me dicen que esta fiesta es en honor a Gaara, que se une a esta gran familia llamada universidad, y como entrada… Vermilion-Slipknot, su favorita.-** La canción comenzó y todos gritaban, Gaara la reconoció enseguida y vio cómo su hermana le guiñaba un ojo. Sonrió de medio lado, las fiestas no le gustaban, pero parecía que no se iba a aburrir.

Ya habían terminado de tocar su canción favorita, y le siguieron con otras de gusto popular, y uno que otro clásico como ¨I don´t want to miss a thing ¨ de Aerosmith. El tiempo pasó y se descubrió a él mismo vagando por la fraternidad, desgraciadamente no le gustaba hablar con las personas que no conocía, por lo mismo estaba solo, y fue cuando alguien le hablo.

**-Disculpa, pero ¿me podrías dejar pasar?-** Escuchó el chico pelirrojo, volteó y vio a una motita rosa, bajó la mirada y se encontró con una linda chica, de exóticos cabellos rosas y hermosos ojos verdes, la vio completa: mini-falda de mezclilla ajustada a su cadera y remarcando su cuerpo, dejando ver sus blancas piernas, zapatos de tacón alto (y aun así era más baja que él), y blusa negra que se ajustaba en su fina cintura, y su cabello largo que caía como cascada por su espalda.

**-Etto… sí, claro.-** Dijo después de que salió de su trance.- **Soy Gaara.**

**-¡Oh! Tu eres el hermano de Temari!- **Dijo la chica reconociéndolo, él asintió y ella le sonrió.- **Yo soy Sakura.**

**-Lindo nombre**.- Le contestó.

**-Estoy buscando a una chica…-** Se escuchó por el micrófono**.- Que es inconfundible, para que me ayude con una canción…-** Se oyeron gritos de ¨YO¨ ¨ ¡Elígeme a mí!¨ y cosas indecorosas.- **Lo siento chicas, pero ella es… bajita, de ojos verdes y su pelo… ¡Se parece a un chicle**!**-** Dijo Itachi describiendo a su amiga de la ¨mejor¨ manera que encontró.**- Y se llama… ¡Sakura Haruno!**

**-¡Maldita comadreja!-** Dijo Sakura enojada, al ver como todos volteaban a verla.

**-Vamos Saku… no seas tímida…-**Se escuchó.

**-Creo que te hablan, ¿Cierto?-** Le preguntó el pelirrojo, la vio asentir y le dijo.- **Umm cuando termines, porque no vienes a platicar un rato, no soy bueno sociabilizando.-** Le propuso.

**-Claro, Gaara… Ahora deja voy y pongo en su lugar a ese ciego.**

**-Chicle~-**Canturreo el Uchiha mayor, justo en el momento de que Sasuke iba llegando a la fiesta, Sakura se subió al escenario, los ojos del menor se abrieron tanto al verla así vestida, cuando él le había prohibido usar ese tipo de ropa**.- Ten tu micrófono.**

**-¿Se puede saber para qué me llamaste, comadreja?-** Le preguntó entre divertida y enojada.

**-Es que es una canción que solo tú puedes cantar.-** Le dijo con ojos tiernos.

**-No me agradas Uchiha.-** Le dijo jugando.

**-Y ahora en exclusiva, el debut mundial de Sakura Haruno, la segunda voz de Akatsuki.- **Gritó Itachi, una ola de aplausos se escuchó, ella se sorprendió mucho de eso y no solo ella, también Sasuke quien estaba que se moría de coraje al escuchar como los hombres le gritaban piropo y medio.

**-Bueno**.- Aceptó ella**.- Canto con la condición de que sea la que yo quiera.**

**-Está bien, ¿Y cuál quiere la señorita?**

**-Mi nueva canción favorita… ¡Part of me de Katy Perry!-** Se escucharon los gritos y la canción comenzó. Hizo su show como si de verdad fuera una cantante, todos estaban encantados con eso y justo en el coro de la canción buscó a Sasuke y le hiso la ¨Brithny Señal¨, esta acción hizo que todas las chicas gritaran y se unieran a ella.

**-Bien, pequeña****…-** Le dijo Sasori, el bajista.- **Canta la que ensayamos el sábado.**

**-De acuerdo.-** Dijo ella.**- Ahora un clásico, ¨I want you to want me¨ de KSM.-** Anuncio, ella se desenvolvía muy bien en el escenario, eso sin contar con la química que había entre ella e Itachi, cosa que hacia enojar más y más a Sasuke.

**-Bueno y ahora un dúo, de Pink & Nate Ruess: Just give me a reason.-** Anunció Itachi, la canción comenzó y Sakura la cantaba e interpretaba muy bien, cuando llegó la parte del Uchiha, él acaricio su hombro desnudo y se extendió por todo su brazo hasta llegar a su cintura, la abrazó como cuando un novio abraza a su novia pidiéndole perdón, ella se voltio y cantó con él viéndolo directamente a los ojos. La química entre ellos era muy evidente y esa canción les quedo como anillo al dedo. Al término de la canción se escucharon los aplausos, pero ellos seguían viéndose, Itachi reacciono y le dio gracias a Sakura, la despidió del público y le dio un beso en la mejilla, al bajar ella, él siguió con el espectáculo.

**-¡Estuviste genial!-** Le gritaron sus amigos.

**-¡Wow! ¡No creí que podría hacer eso!- **Admitióavergonzada**.- Creo que todavía siento la adrenalina recorriendo todo mi sistema.-** Dijo sonriendo.

**-La química entre Itachi y tu es muy buena.-** Opinó Konan, con segundas intenciones.

**-¡Más que buena!-** Dijo Ino.

**-¡Hasta parecían novios!-** Le dijo Tenten emocionada, comentario que hizo que Sakura se pusiera roja. Todos lo notaron y sonrieron de una forma macabra, cada uno en sus mentecitas estaban ideando un plan para juntar a su amiga con el Uchiha mayor.

**-Sakura.-** La llamó una voz grave detrás de ella, todos voltearon y vieron al recién llegado, Ino se sonrojo al instante, pues el chico era pelirrojo y muy guapo para su gusto, antes le gustaba Sasori, pero se desilusiono al ver que era gay**.- Estuviste grandiosa.**

**-Gracias, Gaara**.- Le contestó con una sonrisa.

**-Todos, mi hermanito Gaara.-** Dijo Temari haciendo la presentación**.- Gaara, todos.**

**-Un gusto**.- Dijo él con educación.- **Qué te parece si vamos por un refresco.-** Dijo refiriéndose a Sakura.

**-Claro, y por comida ya que mi cerebro exige algo de glucosa, sino colapsara**.- Le dijo riendo, mientras caminaban a la puerta.

**-Temari… tu hermano está buenísimo!-** Dijo Ino.

**-¡Oye! Estoy aquí, te escuche.-** Le dijo Sai de repente.

**-Tienes que admitirlo.-** Le dijo a su novio.

**-Pues, aunque me cueste decirlo pero, Ino tiene razón.-** Comentó Tenten a lo que Hinata y Deidara le dieron la razón.

**-Y parece que está interesado en nuestra pequeña.-** Dijo Deidara.

**-No.-** Aseguro Temari**.- Él solo a de querer hablar con alguien… Y por lo visto conoció a Saku por sus propios méritos.**

**-Y ¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?-** Preguntó Konan.

**-Porque Gaara tiene novia, y él jamás la engañaría… la ama.-** Les dijo Temari.

**-OH~-** Dijeron todos.

**-Y por qué no está hoy con él.**

**-Porque ella todavía no entra a universidad, Ino.-** Contestó Temari.

**-Y cómo se llama tu cuñada.-** Preguntó Tenten.

**-Matsuri… Pero ya dejemos de hablar de Gaara, y planeemos como juntar a los dos tontos.**

**-Para eso necesitamos que vuelvan a cantar juntos.-** Opino Ino.

**-Sí, porque solo así se expresan bien.-** Dijo Hinata.

**-Es como Dei-kun y Sasori-sempai, ellos se expresan amor peleando por ver que estilo de arte es mejor…-**Volvió a decir Ino.

**-Creo que a lo que Ino-baka se refiere es a que Sasori y Deidara se expresan mejor con sus marionetas y figuras, respectivamente.-** Dijo Tenten.

**-Y que canción deberían de cantar.-** Se preguntó Temari en voz alta.

**-Debe ser romántica…**

**-Eso lo sabemos de sobra, Tenten.-** Dijo Ino.

**-Deja que termine.-** La regaño.- **Tiene que ser una romántica que la banda se sepa.**

**-Deidara, ¿Sabes de alguna que se sepan?-** Preguntó Temari.

**-Pues… solo saben de rock, las que cantó Saku se las saben porque Itachi supo que eran de sus favoritas y los obligo a aprendérselas.-** Todos pusieron cara de sorpresa.- **Y a menos de que sepan la canción favorita de Sakura… estamos perdidos.**

**-Ummm…-** Se pusieron todos a pensar.

**-¿Evertime we touch de Cascada?-** Lo dijo Hinata en forma de pregunta.

**-No…-** Contesto Ino aun pensando.

**-Pero piensen en un dueto que ella haya escuchado recientemente**.- Les aconsejo Deidara.

**-Sí, porque aunque ella aún no se dé cuenta… le gusta más que como amigo Itachi**.- Opino Konan.

**-Y debe ser una canción que ella sienta que describe su historia con él.-** Concluyo Ino. Definitivamente, ambas eran sus mejores amigas.

**-Debe ser una que haya cantado recientemente o que escuche a diario en su reproductor…**- Comento Temari, haciendo que Ino y Konan abrieran los ojos con sorpresa.

**-Ya sé!-** Dijeron ambas.- **Es Lucky!**- Se vieron y sonrieron.

**-Últimamente, entre clase y clase ha estado escuchándola… eso sin contar que la letra encaja perfecto con la situación**.- Explico Konan.

**-Sí, debe ser esa…- **Comento Ino.

**-Solo hay una forma de saberlo**.-Le dijo Tenten.

**-Preguntándoles a los chicos.-** Dijo Deidara encogiéndose en hombros.

**-Pues vamos**.- Los animo Ino. Mientras ellos se dirigían al escenario, Gaara y Sakura platicaban amenamente.

**-Oh, ya veo**.- Decía la chica mientras se cruzaba de piernas.- **¿Y la extrañas mucho? Digo, porque no has de poder verla seguido.**

**-Pues aunque no lo creas, hablamos mucho ya sea por teléfono o internet.**- Le contesto con una sonrisa.

**-¿Mira a quien tenemos aquí?-** Se escuchó una voz que ella por el momento no quería escuchar.

**-Hmp.-** Contesto Gaara con cara aburrida.

**-Que haces aquí Sasu… Uchiha?-** Le preguntó Sakura.

**-Disfruto de la fiesta**.- Dijo con tono engreído, vio al chico pelirrojo y se enojó mas.- **Sakura, ven**.- Le ordeno.

**-No.-** Le contestó ella firmemente, Sasuke se sorprendió de que le contestara, ya que usualmente solo con tronar los dedos la tenía suplicando.

**-He dicho que vengas.**

**-Y ella te dijo que no ira.-** Le contesto Gaara desafiante.

**-Y tú que, Sakura… ven antes de que te arrepientas**.- La amenazó.

**-Ella no ira contigo a ningún lado.**- Le advirtió Gaara a Sasuke. Este se hartó de que Sakura no le hiciera caso y la jalo del brazo.

**-Qué demonios te pasa Uchiha!**- Le contestó ella zafándose.

**-Te dije que vineras.**

**-Y yo que NO iría, no tengo porque hacerte caso… Tú no eres nada mío.-** Le grito ella enojada**.- Es más, mira allí está tu novia, que por cierto te estaba buscando. Vámonos Gaara, hay que buscar a tu hermana**.- Habiendo dicho eso, Sakura se alejó del Uchiha y Gaara simplemente la siguió.

**-Maldición.**

**-Te lo dije, Teme.-** Le dijo Naruto desde atrás.- **Te advertí que algún día Sakura-chan se cansaría de tus abusos, y no me hiciste caso. Ahora… parece que ha encontrado a alguien que si la valora.**

**-Que es lo que acabas de decir?**- Le preguntó Sasuke enojado.

**-Solo lo que es evidente para todos.-** Le dijo serio**.- La perdiste, Teme**.- Y se marchó dejándolo solo.

**-Sasuke-kun!-** Se escuchó el grito chillón de su novia.- **Donde te habías metido!**

**-Vete Karin, no estoy de humor.**

**-Pero Sasukito…-** Le reprocho, a lo que él solo la dejo hablando sola.

~O~

**-Aquí tenemos una petición especial.-** Anuncio Itachi por el micrófono**.- Es una canción que no va con nuestro estilo, pero complaceremos a nuestra fan #1**.- Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.- **Pero nuevamente necesito de alguien que me ayude a cantarla…**

**-Cerezo… ven al escenario**.- Dijo Kisame por el micrófono.

**-Si pequeña, tendrás el honor de cerrar el espectáculo**.- Dijo Sasori.

**-Vale…-** Se escuchó desde detrás del escenario.- **Díganme ¿cuál cantaré?**

**-Cantaremos, chicle**.- La corrigió Itachi, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara.

**-Y ¿Qué canción es?-** Pregunto ya en el escenario.

**-Una de tus favoritas.-** Le sonrió.- **Y esta noche, para cerrar con broche de oro… Lucky de Jason Marz con Colbie Caillat.-** termino la presentación Itachi.

La música comenzó a sonar y ambos comenzaron a cantar, no solo se podía sentir la química, en el ambiente había un ingrediente extra… La interpretación de la misma les daba ese toque de romanticismo, sus miradas encontradas, sus sonrojos… todo en la medida exacta, y cuando por fin estaba a punto de terminar la canción, lentamente se fueron acercando quedando frente a frente, con la melodía de fondo, Itachi decidió cerrar ese pequeño espacio y delicadamente tomo posesión de los labios sabor cereza, ella estaba más que sorprendida pero se dejó llevar por el dulce contacto, ya no existía nadie a su alrededor. Todos veían el espectáculo, las chicas gritaban y reían de felicidad, los chavos se lamentaban porque la peli-rosa ahora tenía novio, y los amigos de ambos sonreían ante la escena… El único que se moría de coraje era Sasuke, al recordar las palabras dichas por Naruto, al principio creía que el rubio se refería al tal ¨Gaara¨ pero nunca se imaginó que su propio hermano le quitaría lo que él creía que le pertenecía. ¨_Mierda_¨ pensó el pelinegro, nunca debió dejar que Sakura fuera a buscarlo a su casa, pero quien iba a creer que su hermano se fijaría en esa chica que no se vestía bien…

La falta de aire se hizo presente en los dos tortolos, se separaron despacio y se vieron a los ojos, él le sonrió tiernamente y ella se sonrojo al punto de parecer tomate. Al ver que Itachi no despedía a la banda, Sasori los despidió y cerró el espectáculo.

**-Creo, que debemos hablar.-** Le propuso Itachi.

**-Yo…** - Ella estaba que se moría de vergüenza, qué pensaría él de ella.

**-Vamos.-** Le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la llevaba a un lugar libre del tumulto de personas.

**-Itachi…-**Susurro débil mente.- **yo… yo…**

**-Sakura.-** La cortó.- **Desde hace tiempo quiero decirte que me gustas.-** Le dijo viéndola a los ojos, de una forma tierna y calmada. Ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba, lo miró sorprendido.

**-Itachi… yo…**

**-Sé que estas confundida, pero déjame conquistarte, deja que…**- Pero ella le puso un dedo en la boca.

**-Itachi, me gustas… pero aun no te quiero como…**

**-Por eso mismo, solo dame una oportunidad y hare que te enamores de mi.**- Le dijo mientras le sonreía.

**-De acuerdo.**- Le contesto ella.

**-Desde este momento… eres la novia oficial de Uchiha Itachi.**- Le dijo él sonriéndole.

**-Ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita, Comadreja…**- Le dijo ella en son de broma.

**-Eso tiene fácil arreglo, recuerda que mañana iremos al cine, Chicle.**- Le contestó guiñándole un ojo.

**-Ciego.-** Le respondió.

**-Espera, me llegó un mensaje.-** Le dijo mientras veía la pantalla de su celular.- **Sakura, pide un deseo… son las 11:11 p.m.**- Le dijo mientras él cerraba los ojos, ella sonrió y le dijo:

**-Mi deseo ya se hizo realidad…**

_**Fin**_


End file.
